


Blood & Bullets

by Ritzykun



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Suspense, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 12:03:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15119003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ritzykun/pseuds/Ritzykun
Summary: During a standoff of a fight in Kaname's room, blood and bullets are spilled. Voices are carried, fists curled, and Hunter stands against Vampire.





	Blood & Bullets

Title: Blood & Bullets  
Series: Vampire Knight  
Paring: KaZe (Kaname/Zero)  
Genre: Action/Suspense  
Rating: T  
Type: One-Shot

\---

They were at it again, squaring off in Kaname's room this time. The Hunter had Bloody Rose pointed at the Pureblood and Kaname had his hand wrapped around the boy's throat. "Get off." The words reverberated through the Hunter's vocal cords, into Kaname's hand, and up his arm, making him smirk at the fearful tint in Zero's voice.

Pushed up against the wall, Zero was held by Kaname's hand on his neck and the Pureblood stared him down, his dark eyes unblinking. "Now what fun would that be Zero…you've made me angry." His eyes gleamed red a few seconds, and his hand tightened against the pale flesh of his prey.

When his air was pushed from his body even more, Zero's eyes began to widen as he scrambled to try and pry the hand off, but it wouldn't budge. 'Damn him….' Gritting his teeth the silverette began to slowly choke, sputtering for much needed air.

"Coming in here and asking about Yuuki, if you could take her; that was the wrong thing to do." A snarl rose as he spoke, bearing his fans and moving closer to Zero. "To think you even had the nerve to ask such an insulting request." The gun in the Hunter's hand shook from weakness; he was going to pass out soon. The barrel of the weapon was firmly pressed against his temple now and the back of it against the wall; that's how close now he was to Zero.

Fighting to stay awake, Zero struggled, spitting in the other's face with a forced glare. The action caused Kaname to strike, and hurl Zero to the side like a doll, watching his body crumple to the floor. Stepping toward the fallen enemy, the Pureblood knelt down, grabbing a fistful of the shining hair, and yanking the head it was attached to.

Fortunately the gun was still in Zero's hand as Kaname forced his head up, straining his already injured neck to lean back hard. Glaring with his violet eyes, Zero tried to shakily aim at the face above him. Kaname's quick hand caught Zero's wrist and brought the gun up, its barrel resting against the side of the Pureblood's head, Kaname's hand drifting to where a shaky finger was placed upon the trigger.

Fangs bared in defense, Zero felt his bloodlust rising, eyes narrowing at Kaname and trying to force his gun down. But it was a useless struggle, he could feel the Pureblood's cold finger pressing against his own, forcing the trigger of Bloody Rose down.

The gun went off, several times. Smoke poured from the tip of the barrel as Kaname's dark hair was slightly singed from the heat the gun made shooting off every Vampire slaying bullet. The shots made Zero flinch under Kaname's grip, growling. "What do you have to say now?" Kaname purred. Forcing the pale hand down, the Pureblood made Zero drop the gun, and pinned his hand down, his nails cutting into the other's wrist.

Feeling utterly dizzy, the silverette groaned in pain, his head hurt, he thought he had broken a rib when Kaname had thrown him, and he felt sick, he wanted to get away, but couldn't. He was trapped, and Kaname finally took hold of his other wrist, holding him to the floor. "I have nothing to say to you…bastard…"

Lowering himself to Zero's level on the floor, Kaname ran his lips over Zero's ear, whispering. "Think on your next answer Kiryu, it may be important." His tongue snaked out and licked around the shell of the ear, tasting the metal of his earrings, and began to move to his neck, fangs showing themselves, Kaname's eyes turning red and his anger flared.

The glass bulbs in the room burst and shattered to the floor, and Zero knew, this time; he was indeed at Kaname's mercy now, though he doubted the Pureblood would be gentle. Feeling the tongue grace his slim neck Zero had to fight the urge to move, one wrong flinch, and he was sure the other would tear his throat. He was in that kind of mood, the Hunter could feel the Vampire's aura and it was anything but inviting.

"You twist my heart Zero…." Kaname breathed, sliding his fangs along the neck they were over, softly piercing the flesh and drawing beads of blood. "All you can ever think about is Yuuki, it makes me sick." His breath became steadier as he moved over Zero, to ensnare his body with his legs, and the Hunter was immobile.

Breathing in a very painful breath of air, he shuddered to even think for a second it would end here. Not now. Kaname needed him, so he surely wouldn't kill him now, right? Kaname's demeanor could almost be mistaken for hysterics. Almost. The Pureblood was unnaturally calm. "We can never compromise then? Yuuki loves you, but still hangs on. She still has feelings for me."

Those words made the Vampire's eyes go wide a second, and his head snapped to bury his fangs in Zero's neck, his hands squeezing the captive wrists harder, drawing blood. Getting a small amount of blood on his lips, Kaname pulled back, his anger apparent in his glare at the Hunter beneath him. "You are but a pawn, she can't love you at all."

"You don't want to admit it, it scares you. The fact that she could love someone else alongside you, you hate it." Sneering up at Kaname, Zero smiled as best he could, not afraid even the slightest.

"You. Don't tempt me Zero. I could kill you, but you are still useful." His nails biting Zero's wrists still held fast, as blood dripped down them and onto the plush carpet, staining it red. After moments of staring into each other's eyes, Kaname finally got up, relinquishing his hold.

Zero stood stiffly and shuffled to the couch, sitting down in a huff, nursing his wrists. Kaname moved to the windows, staring into the night of the area, looking out at the trees below. "Zero, you are a pawn. I can control you, or set you free. I'm allowing you near Yuuki." He clenched a fist, the Pureblood truly felt flustered. "You are to keep watch over her when I cannot…."

"Sure…But I can't promise anything won't happen." Zero stood, and gave Kaname a nod, leaning to pick up his gun and head to the door. "I had fun. Let's dance again sometime. I will win."

And that left the Vampire to sit alone, in his chair, pondering why he had let the Hunter go. Kaname needed Zero, as much as the same was true both ways. The two both loved Yuuki, and tried to kill each other. But in the end it was a game, and someday, one would rise while the other would fall.


End file.
